Aspects of the present disclosure relate to mobile computing, and more particular aspects relate to generating data schemas for mobile devices for use when disconnected.
With the proliferation of mobile devices, remote or off-site application interaction is becoming a basic requirement for enterprise applications. Although wireless communication networks are expanding at an incredible rate, there still exists situations where connectivity is unavailable either due to physical location (e.g., deep in a mine or on a ship in the middle of the ocean) or security restrictions (e.g., a secure room or an airplane).
In these cases, loss of connectivity may not be short-term but rather a long-term planned event. While disconnected from a network, many enterprise applications can require a mobile device to perform data modification in order to complete a specific application task. Completion of a maintenance work-order, for example, may require information about the location, item to be worked on, related items or components, tools, maintenance history, etc.